


you said you miss me

by LedEB



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluffy Ending, chat format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedEB/pseuds/LedEB
Summary: Robin misses Zoro and Zoro, finally, does something.(Or, it has been one of his favorite things to do anyway).





	you said you miss me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Piece.

Roronoa Zoro  
  
Zoro?  
  
Where are you?  
  
i'm just checking myphone now  
  
why  
  
I miss you.  
  
Are you home?  
  
i'm with luffy  
  
usopp  
  
also curly-brow  
  
I see.... at the bar?  
  
where are you?  
  
At Nami's. She's invited me to her apartment. Also introducing her new boyfriend.  
  
I bet Sanji is very frustrated right now?  
  
kinda.  
  
wait there.  
  
What should I waiting for?  
  
me.  
  


An hour later ....

Roronoa Zoro  
  
Zoro....  
  
what?  
  
You know, you didn't have to come to Nami's  
  
i want to.  
  
also, you said you miss me  
  
i like seeing that mark on your neck.  
  
Which one?  
  
The one you made yesterday or today?  
  
all of mine.  
  
you should sleep properly. you look so fuckin exhausted.  
  
I know.  
  
Good night, Zoro.  
  
nite.  
  



End file.
